Christmas Preparations With Beck And Jade
by BadeFTWShipper
Summary: How does Beck and Jade spend their time preparing for the holidays? Just a cute, fluffy little story. R&R what you think!


**AN: Hey guys, so this is just a little early Christmas treat, sort of. I just thought I should make a holiday special for Beck and Jade because there are just SO many things this amazingly cute couple could be doing. I think this is pretty cute fluff so I hope you enjoy! Also happy holidays! Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, whatever your family celebrates I hope you have lots of fun!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing, but the idea. But if Dan ever wants to sign over the rights to me, I'd be more than ecstatic to take it. **

"Jade?" Beck whispered in Jade's ear, attempting to wake her up. She groaned in annoyance. Jade hates to be woken up. It's just not her thing. Beck tried again, this time lightly placing kisses on her neck, cheek, then ear.

"Jadey, it's 8 AM, and I wanna go pick out a tree for our RV."

"Fine, we'll go get a tree since it smells good. I hate those toxic "air fresheners" and this RV is starting to smell."

"HEY! Don't dis the RV! I think it smells great." Jade gave Beck a "the hell are you talking about" face before yawning, and stretching to be more awake.

"You can't escape the truth forever." She then stood up, and headed to the bathroom to get ready, but not before adding another comment.

"Oh, and _never_ call me Jadey again if you enjoy that hair of yours."

"You'd miss my hair if it was cut off." Beck stated while laying on their bed flipping through the channels.

"Why would I cut it when I could just pull it off." She called from the bathroom, already brushing her teeth. Beck gulped at the thought of pulling out each hair one by one.

When they arrived at the Christmas tree lot, (AN: I am pretty sure that's what they're called) Beck jogged over to Jade's side of the truck to open her door like a gentleman.

"I'm not disabled!" Jade snapped, causing Beck to raise his hands in defense. Though she then pecked his lips lightly to show she was not mad, just stating a point. Beck deepened the kiss by pushing her up against the truck, and grinding his body on hers. After about a minute of making out, Jade pulled Beck by the hand into the tree lot.

They searched for the perfect tree for about 25 minutes before buying the perfect one. But when they went up to pay for it, the blonde cashier girl eyed Beck up and down. Beck tried to calm Jade by rubbing her shoulder when she noticed the cashier's curious eyes, but when she asked him if he was single...Jade yelled,

"YOU IDIOT, YOU THINK I'M JUST SOME RANDOM ASS GIRL HE MADE OUT WITH A HALF HOUR AGO, AND IS NOW HOLDING HANDS WITH? GOD, JUST STICK TO TREE SELLING CUZ YOU'RE TOO STUPID FOR ANYTHING ELSE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE YOU CAN JUST SHOVE A TREE MMMM-

Beck cut her off by covering her mouth with his hand, and apologetically looked at the now frightened cashier girl.

"I am so sorry about my girlfriend, here." He chuckled nervously then payed the the blonde.

"Quite a handful isn't she." She mumbled. Very, very bad choice of words. Jade was about to stab this dumb ass's eyes out, but Beck spoke up while holding Jade back.

"Yes she is. Immature, violent, loud, and rude too sometimes, but I love her more than anything, and anyone else in the world, so don't ever say something like that again. I love her for all that she is, and no trait of hers is a bad one in my eyes. But comments like that will _never_ help you find a guy who will love you the way I love her." Beck looked at Jade lovingly before kissing her lips passionately. He pulled away then placed an arm around her.

"Now if you don't mind, we'll just take our tree now." The girl was crimson red now with fear, embarrassment, and a little anger. A barley man helped tie the tree to Beck's truck, but before leaving Jade stuck her tongue out at the cashier then smirked victoriously.

While they were driving back to the RV, Jade placed her hand over Beck's.

"Thank you." She spoke, true gratitude in her voice. Beck glanced over quickly to smile. He loved it when he made his love genuinely happy.

"For you, anything. And I meant it all, I love everything about you." Jade just leaned back in her seat, and looked out the window for she had a huge smile on her face.

"I love you." Jade whispered, but Beck heard it loud, and clear.

"I love you too, so much." The rest of the drive home was silent between them, the only sound was the Christmas songs on the radio quietly playing, and the wheels on the road. They liked it this way, it was very peaceful.

Finally they were home. Beck untied the tree from the truck, as Jade walked out the truck, and into the RV.

"You know you could help." Beck grunted as he carried the tree.

"Man up." She bluntly replied while walking through the RV doors. She sat on the couch, and picked a book to start reading. It was one of those murder mystery books Beck was always too scared to even glance at. He let a long, and loud grunt as he set the tree down. Jade glared up from her book to look at him like he was a wimp.

"Drama queen."

"I'm gonna ignore that unnecessary comment." He said matter-o-factly. "You wanna help decorate the tree?"

She sighed, bookmarked her book, then set it down. "Fine. Gimme one of the boxes. Go put the lights on it."

"Yes ma'am." He saluted.

After 45 minutes of decorating the couple stepped back to look at their glowing masterpiece. They smiled in unison knowing it was perfectly beautiful.

"Looks great." Beck finally said. He looked over to Jade for a response. She had her head titled to an angle. Beck furrowed his eyebrows.

"Something wrong?"

"Mmmm...yeah. The top. No star." Beck looked back to the tree.

"Oh yeah. Wait, but we had one last year..." He pointed while looking back at her.

"I know, but I threw it out the window." Jade shrugged like it was normal to be throwing metal Christmas stars out the window.

"What? Why?"

"Cuz, Tori bought it." Jade simply stated while pulling a box from underneth the bed.

"So? It was nice!"

"Oh so you think Tori's present was nice?" Jade stood up, hands on hips.

"Actually, yes! It was nice. And nice of her too."

"So you want to break up with me?" Now she crossed her arms, and tapped her foot impatiently.

"What? No! I'm just saying- Jade put a finger on his lip to shush him.

"Calm your tits Beck. I just remembered I made a star when I was younger. As you know I hated my childhood...I never got toys, candy, nothing a child would usually get." Beck's eyes softened, he felt really bad, and wished he could've changed that. But he couldn't. All he could do was make her life now, as amazing as possible. "But, one good thing came out of it, sort of. I made this."

Jade held a start made out of...scissors? Yep, well this is Jade West we're talking about. It actually looked really nice. It was silver, shiny, and was a part of Jade. She placed it on top of the tree, and looked up with a proud smirk.

"Perfect." Beck complimented. Jade looked at him, and for the second time that day smiled happily. He leaned down an kissed her softly. After the kiss he leaned his forehead on hers.

"You're perfect." He whispered looking her in the eyes.

"I know." She responded with a shrug. "But, I guess you are too." They both laughed. This was definitely going to be an awesome Christmas. But if Beck wants to live through many more, he'd better hurry, and buy Jade a present, and it better be a damn good one.

**So what you think? Cute? Funny? Sweet? All of the above? R&R please, and happy holidays! Love y'all. **


End file.
